EmotionsDo You Understand Them?
by SweetDreamer92
Summary: 1st A/N This is sort of a crossover as you go through you will see characters I know from other HM games. 2nd A/N Sephia and Ignis are brother and sister to do something different there will be a couple tiny parts mentioning their parents who are just the original HG and HK they don't really make appearances. S: our two immortals have a lot to learn with Kasey and Molly, can they?
1. Prologue:chapter one

**SweetDreamer92: Before you even look at the warnings and all that good stuff you should know I've never gotten to play this game. Now why write a story for it? A better question is why not? There are so many characters and what not and I always warn people of OOCness in my stories and it will be really bad for this one because of that. However if you are A. a glutton for punishment or B. honestly interested in seeing what my mind blender produced then please have a seat at the counter and wait for your order :D.**

**Warnings: !OOC!, AU (technically), OC's, alterations a plenty, !altered families!, language, mentions of adult themes and situations, violence (maybe a tiny bit see where that goes), and did I mention OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Clearly I don't own anything to do with Harvest Moon or Natsume but still...**

**I'm sorry, I know some people get so emotional over characters being portrayed differently even though it happens in almost every story on this site. So again, never played the game but thought this would be a fun challenge for me :D. This isn't following the game really, I kept the rival couples but gave Kasey and Molly parents from another game, why? Just cause. They aren't siblings though. I don't know all of the festivals in this game so I'll use the ones in Sunshine Islands.**

**Also there is a little reference thing at the end of the chapter so if you want to look at that before you read it's there. Expect to see a few characters from other games in the HM collection. **_**  
**_

**ONE - You Say Their All Knowing...Do They Really Know Everything? **

Molly rolled out of bed and hit the floor with a thud at the sound of Kasey's scream, she pushed herself up and ran downstairs. She slipped and rolled down the steps and into the pool that use to be their living room. She coughed as she sat up and spit water out of her mouth, she looked up and came face to face with Sephia who looked at her as if she was concerned.

"Good morning Sephia..."

"Hello Molly, are you alright I know you humans are awfully fragile."

She smiled slightly.

"I'm OK..."

"You're okay but look at our living room..."

She glanced at Kasey who made his way over to her in the waist deep water and helped her stand. Sephia floated over the water so she was the only one in the room not soaked.

"I'm sorry, I thought to help wash the dishes since Kasey had been nice enough to make breakfast for me even though I rarely eat anything except fresh fruit..."

Molly giggled.

"That's was nice of you Sephia but less is more when it comes to the chores of humans."

Sephia smiled and nodded, she waved her hand and opened the front door, the water spilled out easily and went over the fruits and vegetables that hadn't been watered yet. Molly and Kasey returned to their rooms and changed into dry clothes before returning downstairs to clean up the mess.

...

When they were done Molly got ready to work and saw that Sephia was still here, she walked outside and asked her what she up to.

"Oh, see this?"

She indicated the pale pink stone that rested on a silvery chain hanging from her neck.

"Yes it's beautiful."

She smiled.

"Thank you but more than beautiful it's also powerful, it was a gift from the Kappa, it duplicates me just enough so that I can do my job and whatever I want at the same time."

Molly beamed.

"So you don't have to spend almost every waking moment in the spring?"

"Right! It was nice to sleep in and take a walk with the harvest sprites before I came here."

Molly was happy for her immortal friend, to some it might seem odd but for anyone with Sephia's loving personality beauty, power and immortality just didn't bring a smile to your face like having friends did. Especially if you were generally trapped most of the time because your services were needed several times throughout the day.

"I still think it's funny that an immortal goddess needs to sleep."

"Well I have to charge my powers some how it's tiring to use them constantly for so many people on a daily basis and sleeping doesn't harm anyone."

Molly nodded then excused herself and went to help Kasey take care of their animals, Sephia said she would return later and left them to work.

...

Ignis rested in his usual spot over looking Castanet with his usual bored expression as every second passed in it's usual way. He didn't have to look up to know his sister had come to see him.

"What is it?"

"Brother dear I have a gift for you."

"You left me a shining apple earlier."

"And you gifted me with a strawberry, that's not the point this one is nicer."

He sighed and turned to look at her.

"Well what is it?"

She waved her hands and a plain onyx black chain appeared around his neck, his stone was white, he reached to touch the stone. As soon as he did he watched himself appear next to him before the copy turned and went take over his spot.

"What is this?"

"It's the tear of a phoenix, they have many effects, the Kappa thought this one would be better for us."

Ignis frowned.

"And how did he get this?"

"Don't you know everything?" she teased.

He crossed his arms.

"I hardly have time to waste constantly watching a cucumber obsessed frog mutant."

"And yet you described him perfectly."

He glared at his _beloved _sister, she laughed.

"To harm a phoenix will result in an eternity of suffering, but to bestow the gift of laughter one is sure to get their heart's desire." she said softly.

"He's an immortal being."

"Who likes to watch plays, play with animals, learn about _everything, _read and when you are involved with humans you don't get much time for any of that."

Ignis rolled his eyes but thanked her anyways, she smiled sweetly.

"Now why don't you make use of that stone and come with me."

"For what?"

"To see Kasey and Molly."

"I repeat, what for?"

"Don't you ever want to be social?" she said in annoyance.

"I am being social right now aren't I?"

She huffed.

"It's nice to have friends."

"I don't have a need for friends and neither do you." ignoring him she turned and watched Collin come up to them with Coral from Sunshine Islands.

"Oh Coral I was just coming to check on your group."

Coral smiled.

"I just came to say everything is A OK, the islands are bustling with life!"

"Excellent!"

Sephia snapped her fingers as if something she was confused about just cleared itself up.

"Coral can you explain to Ignis as to why being social is important especially for those that live forever?"

"Oh Harvest King everyone needs a friend or two that's different from them." she said.

"Because...?"

"It makes it more fun to talk when people are different if everyone was the same life would be boring, and when you have a problem, even if your friend doesn't understand because of your differences it means that much more when they try!"

Sephia put her hands on her hips and nodded, Ignis didn't seem convinced.

"Give me an example of one of these 'different friends'."

"Uh...like the Harvest Goddess and Kasey, they have similar interests but two key differences is what you focus on!" Collin said.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Think about only the simplest thing, Kasey is a boy and the Harvest Goddess is a girl right away they have differences and even experience the same interests in different ways. Harvest Goddess don't you respect how Kasey never complains even though keeping up the farm is harder for him than it is for you?"

"Well of course, many humans are inspiring in their own ways." she said sweetly.

"And Kasey respects that you don't let your beauty and perfection get the better of you, you make the choice to help people just because it's the right thing to do and we all know you could turn your back on everyone if you really wanted to."

Though Sephia didn't openly comment the thought that Kasey saw her has beautiful and perfect made her heart skip a few beats. It really doesn't matter if she is a goddess or not she's still a woman who wants to be loved. Ignis didn't say anything either, he supposed Kasey was one of these 'friends' they were going on about. His thoughts drifted to Molly wondering if she was the same, he could see in his mind that that tiny human was inspiring, she had never complained even when Kasey first hired her and it was clear she had no idea what she was doing.

Not to mention Gale and Vivi but the other immortal pair were almost as anti social as he was and nicer according to Sephia. Pleased, Sephia left with the sprites knowing she could get Gale and Vivi to come.

...

Molly yawned as she sat on her bed in a towel, she had finished her chores and was finally getting to relax. She didn't mine the wave of tiredness that washed over her, she loved her farm she remembered when her mother and father first brought her here after going behind her back and telling Kasey's parents that she didn't want to live with her family forever on Ranch Island. She glanced at the picture of her parents, Chelsea and Vaughn. She moved to get dressed she would have to call them.

After she got dressed she heard another familiar scream and left her room to go downstairs. She saw that the kitchen that had been sparkling not too long ago was a complete mess, even the cabinet doors were falling off the hinges. Kasey was rubbing the bridge of his noise as the signs of frustration danced on his face. She almost asked him what happened until she noticed Collin and Ben sheepishly trying to hide in the piles of flour scattered around them.

"We were just trying to help..." Collin muttered.

"And then the flour exploded..." Ben added.

"Help with what?" Kasey asked.

"Dinner, the Harvest Goddess invited Vivi and Gale.."

She took out the cookbook her mother had put together for her, by the time she iced the chocolate cake she could see that Vivi and Gale making their way over. Gale was quiet but his beloved wife loved to make an entrance, it was because of this that they always appeared away from the farm house and walked over.

...

"Oh that was delicious, Molly you've really improved." Vivi said.

Molly blushed and thanked her.

...

Molly waved to Vivi and Gale as they moved further and further away from the farm house, she turned around and swallowed the startled scream as she saw Sephia leaning against the counter.

"Is everything alright Sephia?"

"I suppose, I wanted to ask you a few questions, but I don't want you to answer me like you're trying to see if you have the right answer. Just be honest no matter what you think."

Molly cocked her head at the strange request but nodded.

"Why do you think people need friends? A couple of the sprites and I were trying to explain to my brother why friends are important then this evening I realized I don't really understand why myself."

Molly smiled slightly.

"So that we won't be lonely, loneliness hurts it's not something you can wash away with water or cover with a bandage."

Sephia looked at her thoughtfully.

"Do you think loneliness is something only a human feels?"

"I think everybody who can have emotions can feel loneliness they just show it differently."

"Do you know the ways loneliness is shown?"

She nodded.

"Tell me."

"Well, a baby shows it by crying usually, a child may sit quietly by you even if what you're doing is boring, or they will act out until you can only focus on them. A girl might come out and say it or invite you to places she always visits alone. A man might do the same thing, and sometimes they get angry if they see it as a weakness. A small animal will usually run up to see you or rub against your leg a large animal might nudge you if it can reach you."

Sephia watched her silently for a moment.

"Do I act like I'm lonely?"

Molly smiled.

"Not anymore you don't."

Sephia raised an eyebrow.

"I used to?"

"No matter how many people I saw that went to your spring you always came by, you would be here if there weren't many visitors, and even though as a Harvest Goddess you know all there is to know certain parts of farm life you still came by and let Kasey teach you."

Sephia tapped her chin.

"Do you think I spend too much time around Kasey?"

"Do you?"

Sephia shook her head.

"Good, the day you question your friendship is the day it's at it's weakest...unless there is more than friendship on your mind." she said teasingly.

"What more could I have with him?"

Molly stared at her.

"Well you know, you've seen people get married..."

"My dear I watch over several places in the world and sometimes I take a break from one spring and just go right to another without ever checking on every single villager or towns person. All I see is people getting married and that that makes them happy but that doesn't mean I know why."

"Because you haven't experienced that?" Molly asked.

Sephia tapped her chin then sighed.

"I don't think I ever have...but then I never claimed to know everything...perhaps that is why the Kappa thought to get these pendants for my brother and I as well as himself...as long as we have lived it seems there is still much for us to learn." she said almost sadly.

Molly smiled.

"Well I can help you learn about things you may not have studied, both Kasey and I can."

Sephia beamed.

"Sephia can I ask _you _something?"

"Of course."

"Do you think your brother is lonely?"

Sephia stared at the ground.

"If I can be lonely when I see more people in a day than he does, then I know he can be lonely too."

...

The next morning Sephia returned and walked into the barn where Molly was about to feed the chickens.

"OK I'm ready good morning guru teach me everything!" she said excitedly.

Molly giggled, the animals were more than use to Sephia's friendly and excitable personality so they acknowledged her but didn't seemed bothered at all.

"Ha, morning, so what do you want to know about first?"

"More about what I can have with Kasey...about emotions I don't understand the old fashioned way it's true that some humans take these emotions for granted but for someone who has only had her brother, sprites and the Kappa her whole I believe I'm doing it more."

She swirled and when she stopped she appeared human, she wore an aqua tinted sundress stockings and matching shoes her hair was in a decorative twist that rested on her shoulder. She smiled.

"I promise I won't use my powers unless it's an emergency or we need to cover a lot of ground."

Molly smiled and fed the chickens, when the chores were done she would take Sephia around and give her a look at the villagers she knew and loved.

...

They appeared near a nice fishing spot where Toby was minding his own business as he sat and fish. He hummed to himself as he did.

"You know what happiness is, really truly?"

Sephia made a face.

"I think so..."

"See he's humming rocking back a forth he's probably been sitting there for hours without a single bite and he's happy anyways, you know why?"

Sephia shook her head, it didn't seem like something that would make someone so happy, she was glad she never claimed to understand humans.

"Because he's doing what he loves, even a stranger who had never met him would see that he loves fishing. Do you have something that makes you honestly happy just by yourself?"

She was quiet then smiled.

"Yes! I love swimming."

"And when you go swimming with Kasey?"

Sephia blushed, Molly smiled.

"That is a glimpse of something more you can have with Kasey, if you already love swimming but you love it more with Kasey by your side then that's something more."

"That makes no sense, I like swimming more with you and the harvest sprites too."

"But the thought of swimming with me or the sprites doesn't make you blush."

Sephia blushed again.

"..."

"Now look over again."

Sephia watched Matt stumble over trying to get near his father, he knocked over his bait box but Toby didn't seem to care at all. He picked up his son and showed him the different baits he had. When Renee came over he smiled even wider.

"See that, he's sharing what he loves with his family surely this close you can feel the emotions coming from them."

Sephia nodded.

"That isn't the emotion you have with just a friend, Toby would probably like to go fishing with me, but I'm not his wife or his child it's just not the same."

Sephia nodded.

"Now while you think about that, let's see if we can find another example."

"Of happiness?"

"Of an entirely new emotion, it takes time to understand emotions but you have to start by telling them apart I bet when you watched over people some of the emotions looked the same, people tend to wave their hands around when their happy and angry."

"I noticed that." she said.

They managed to find Julius comforting Angie who had fallen, Molly explained that she was both sad and hurt but that they weren't always the same thing. Sephia realized she had been sad when Kasey had been sick. Molly explained that she was also worried, anger had been hard to find. Sephia understood anger for the most part because she was what happy was now. She still seemed a little lost after they found a few people showing these emotions.

"What else am I missing?"

"It goes back to happiness, Toby will always like me as a friend but he loves his wife and child."

"Love?"

"That is why what you like means more when Kasey is involved he's clearly important to you on a different level than the one I am at."

Sephia thought about all the times Kasey had made her happy.

"Love can make you do silly things but if it's really there you will always love that specific person."

"There is more than one type of love?"

"Absolutely, even without understanding you love your brother because he's already family but that doesn't mean you want to make a family with him."

"OK I think I understand...how do I know if I feel love for Kasey? Couldn't it just be strong affection?"

"It could, can you picture yourself as his wife...the mother of his children?"

Sephia didn't answer as her pale face turned a deeper shade of red than her beloved strawberries. Molly smiled and patted her friend's shoulder.

"Now that you have gotten a basic understanding, all you need to do is observe people bit by bit and you can learn even better."

Sephia hugged her and teleported them back to the farm. Molly looked out of her kitchen window toward Ingis's perch and wondered how he was doing.

And also if occasionally granting wishes and having the sprites around were honestly enough.

...

For two months Sephia saw Kasey and seriously thought about what she felt around him then walked around with Molly to learn about the world she once thought she understood. Ignis watched his sister bounce around his throne and in a human form no less.

"Sephia cease this right now, what has you so riled up?"

"I'm in looooove!"

He snapped his fingers and she stopped moving.

"Hey no fair..."

He crossed his arms.

"You're in what?"

"Love I said, Molly said so, everything she said was true and it is better to be with Kasey."

Ignis frowned, he'd never admit it but it was even more confusing than their friendship talk.

"You're talking in riddles."

"Release me." she said.

He rolled his eyes and let her be free, she stretched and turned to smirk at him she even mimicked by crossing her arms in the same way that he did.

"Do you know what love is Ignis?"

"Of course I do."

"No, true love, what you share with another person."

He didn't say anything.

"In all the time that we have lived have you ever experienced it?"

Even while immortal he couldn't remember a time where he was even off of his throne, he wouldn't know if he had met anyone that stood out. Then again if he couldn't even remember didn't that mean he'd never truly known anyone worth remembering.

"You have that pendant, just leave and go see some of the people that had whispered their wishes to you, go have a cup of coffee and people watch anything, you'll feel what I do now."

"What is the point?"

"I didn't know how much it hurt to be alone without someone by my side until I took the step to learn about what I was missing and then had to leave to make sure my copy was performing as she should be. You're older than me all this solitude must have done something to you."

Ignis didn't say anything, he had forced himself to mature to be there for his sister and had been doing this for decades upon decades and beyond.

"Do you even remember our mother and father?"

Ignis sighed and shook his head.

"The past two months I've spent with Molly and Kasey and I've seen a lot of mothers and fathers with their children and I want to move toward that."

Ignis stared at his sister and for the first time in a while he saw the carefree young child as a mature woman. Another thing he wouldn't admit; it scared the hell out of him he sighed.

"If you have these feelings for Kasey why are you here?"

"Because I still have a brother to visit."

She frowned when he only stared at her.

"You know what, I'm going to send Molly up here you need to learn about even more things than I do."

"So you say."

"I do say." she said stubbornly before fading out of view.

"But I wonder if you're correct."

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Well there you go, I know I put the reference on this chapter but obviously you'll meet more people later. I don't think I'll include everyone that is in this game but a few. Hope you liked it.**

**For reference...(this info unless marked otherwise is taken from one of the HM sites)**

**Calvin and Phoebe - Heath(their son)**

**Chase and Maya - Dakota (their daughter)**

**Gill and Luna - Vivian (their daughter)**

**Jin and Anissa - Van (their son)**

**Julius and Candace - Angie (their daughter)**

**Luke and Selena - Lucy (their daughter)**

**Owen and Kathy - Roy (their son)**

**Toby and Renee - Matt (their son)**

**Gale and Vivi(Wizard and Witch) - Witchkin (actual character from another game)**

**Kasey (Yuuki)and... - no lover or child yet but it's obvious who his woman will be :D**

**Molly (Hikari)and... - no lover or child yet but her lover is obvious too the child will be my OC:D**

**Final two to focus on**

**Ignis and Sephia (Harvest King and Harvest Goddess)**

**Also expect characters from a couple other games, I've always thought the witch princess and witch were the same person but I saw that isn't exactly true but no one ever called me on it.**


	2. Two Failed Kisses

**SweetDreamer92: Sorry about all the typos honestly I made more when I was trying to fix it up lol. So here we are on chapter two, if you liked the first one I hope you'll like this one too. I know Sephia has different likes in AP but in SI her best gift happens to be strawberries. I left it like that because they make her so happy. Now there is a little section for Sephia learning through Molly but it's only small because that isn't the pairing we'll see more from Sephia later. **

**There is a part where I point out age a bit, I don't know if Ignis is older than Sephia but he is in this story. Also we'll see different powers because that would also make the story a little more interesting.**

**Two - I Don't Understand What I Don't Understand...**

Ignis stared at his duplicate, though he hadn't left the throne he was still taking a break, normally because the path was dangerous he didn't get any visitors. Instead he constantly heard villager's prayers and wishes while he stayed on his perch or sat in his throne. He was so use to it he didn't even realize he constantly had a head ache until he had some peace and quiet. He supposed he could go somewhere but the thought of mingling in a large group in any way was enough to make him nervous. He kept his normal expression and stared over Castanet like he would have done any other day right from the beginning.

He never realized what a nice view he had.

He waved his hand and the scene in front of changed and altered until his sister came into view. Sephia, for once in the time he'd known her, looked unsure she was in her human form but this time wearing dark brown pants and a nice aqua colored shirt. Kasey was trying to get her on his horse, Ignis waved his hand again so he could hear what they were saying.

"Sephia don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid."

"Molly told me what you said about using your powers."

"So?"

"So clearly if you can't use them to stop the horse it must make you nervous."

"I'm not."

She was red faced now, Kasey walked over and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be right behind you, I promise you can ride a horse without using your powers."

She blushed more but Ignis could clearly see she was no longer frustrated, Kasey helped her get on Jade, his horse, then hopped on behind her and got the animal to walk slowly around the farm. Sephia clung to him for dear life just when she seemed to be getting use to it he patted Jade's neck and the horse neighed and sped up she squealed and yelled at him but he wasn't bothered at all he even threatened to throw her in the mud.

Ignis wondered if she no longer needed him if he really needed to work on opening up, he shook his head. He would see her walk down the aisle before that happened.

...

Hours later Ignis was getting tired, he had stopped watching them a long time ago and was about ready to take his role again when he heard someone cursing. He watched Molly come into view it looked like she had fallen and was trying not to fall again. She noticed him when she was safe, she blushed he always looked so handsome.

"Oh I...Harvest King it's nice to see you."

"Why have you come here?"

She frowned, it wouldn't kill him to be a little friendly she had just climbed over forty levels to get to him.

"Don't ask if I'm alright or anything I just came to see you is all." she huffed.

He cocked his head.

"You could have just asked one of the harvest sprites to send your wish."

"I don't have a wish, I came to see you."

"What reason could you possibly have to see me if it's not a wish you want?"

She sighed.

"Sephia's right, you do need some lessons."

"...Why do you know her name?"

She eeped.

"Um well...she told us what your names were."

"Names? She told you my name as well?"

Molly sighed, she wasn't suppose to tell him she knew his name.

"Yes."

"I see."

He was confused, he didn't understand why it bothered him that she didn't use his name to address him.

"Well uh, anyways I came to see you because I haven't seen you in a long time."

He raised an eyebrow.

"And uh...that makes me sad."

"Why?"

"I want to see all my friends when I can, but I haven't seen you in a few months."

"..."

"Well I brought you something."

He glanced at the little alter he had.

"No no it's not an offering."

He gave her an odd look.

"It's a present."

"There isn't much of a difference."

"You say that like you've never gotten a present before."

"I've gotten presents, from Sephia, but we've only had each other for some time now we always give each other things."

She smiled, he didn't show it but he felt a stirring of some kind in his stomach at the sight, a normal man would tell him that he was happy he had made the cute young woman smile; though normal isn't Ignis.

"That's so sweet I wish I had a sibling that I was close to like that."

He didn't comment.

"Anyways, the difference between a present and an offering is simple, if it were an offering I would want something in return, a present is just nice to receive once in a while even if there is no special occaision."

She reached in her bag and pulled out a box, undamaged from her fall he sighed and only nodded as she placed the red and white box in his hands.

"I don't know if you're like Sephia but she always likes it when I give her presents in her favorite colors."

"...It's nice...thank you."

She smiled, it only lasted a second or five but she was sure she saw a blush.

"Well aren't you going to open it?"

He made a face, she giggled and reached over to untie the bow and open the box, he blinked, an apple pie, it was still a bit warm.

"I made it myself, I even used a shining apple instead of the regular ones we order from Mineral Town, have a taste?"

He was quiet for a minute before he nodded he wiggled his fingers and a slice flew up to his lips. For a few minutes Molly stared at his mouth as he ate the dessert, she wondered why every section of this guy had to be made perfect. Perfect pearly whites hidden by plump but masculine lips. Only him clearing his throat snapped her out of her daze.

"I really want to kiss you." she blurted out.

Her face turned red as soon as she caught sight of the expression he made. 

"I said...the pie was good right?"

He cocked his head, he couldn't remember having a kiss before but he knew what it was he wondered why human men worried about being a virgin for a long time. If anyone knew his age they would never complain about it again.

"It was good, you're very talented in the kitchen...but I know what you said and it had nothing to do with any desserts."

She blushed over the compliment before she blushed over the rest of what he said, she looked at the ground.

"Sorry...I should go and get out of your space."

She took a step back only to find she couldn't move another step, he bent until they were eye level.

"Why do you want to kiss me?"

She blushed darker, it wasn't like she could say what she had been thinking about his lips.

"I...uh..."

He watched her and made no move to release her, he stared into her eyes, he frowned at the way his heart responded caught off guard she was released. She backed away and refused to look at him.

"wellahIgoingtogonowandI'llseeyoulater..."

It came out as a jumble and she fell over herself running away from him, he almost used his powers to will her legs to carry her back. Yet he was so lost he didn't have anything on in his head like his sister, at least he assumed he didn't. He thought back to that question Sephia asked him a month or so ago.

_'"Big brother..."_

_"You only call me that when you want something..."_

_"Well I only have a question, and you probably won't even answer but I feel I have to ask."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Are you lonely?"'_

She had been right then he didn't want to answer, now, he felt he could...no he had to.

"Yes Sephia, I am."

...

Molly hurried inside the farm house and up the steps to her room where she slammed the door. She fell on her bed and stared at the wall, poor girl, crushing on such an intimidating man. She curled into a ball and jumped when someone knocked on her door.

...

Sephia stood outside the door and only heard Molly's muffled response saying she wanted to be left alone. Sephia peeked in the room anyways to make sure she was alright, the pose she in reminded Sephia of the first day she tried to get anywhere near Kasey after learning what she felt. She smiled and left her alone, she wondered who had captured Molly's attention. She stretched she was considering leaving until she saw Kasey asleep on the couch. She walked over and looked at him, she blushed and moved to kiss him he stirred and she jumped away. Blushing furiously she left just as he moved to wake up.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Two failed kisses that is a good place to get the story a moving and what not, hope to see you around.**


End file.
